


A Much Needed Week

by wlw0with0reader



Series: Daddy Wondercorp x Female Reader [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Babygirl Reader, Breeding Kink, Consensual Sex, Daddy Diana Prince, Daddy Diana Prince x Female Reader x Daddy Lena Luthor, Daddy Kink, Daddy Lena Luthor, Daddy Wondercorp, Daddy Wondercorp x Female Reader, Daddy Wondercorp x Reader, Dominant Diana Prince, Dominant Lena Luthor, Establiahed Relationship, F/F, F/F/F, G!P Diana Prince, G!P Lena Luthor, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Diana Prince, Girl Penis Lena Luthor, Married Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Submissive Female Reader, Top Diana (Wonder Woman), Top Lena Luthor, Wondercorp x Female Reader, Wondercorp x Reader, plus size reader, plus sized reader, wondercorp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Continuation from the first part of the series to when all three return home.
Relationships: Diana Prince/Female Reader/Lena Luthor, Diana Prince/Lena Luthor, Diana Prince/Reader, Diana Prince/Reader/Lena Luthor, Diana Prince/female reader, Lena Luthor/Female Reader, Lena Luthor/Reader, Wonder Woman/Female Reader, Wonder woman/Reader
Series: Daddy Wondercorp x Female Reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1321034
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126





	A Much Needed Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess_Sparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Sparkle/gifts), [Maria403](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria403/gifts), [spideyorgana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyorgana/gifts), [FallenWolf22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenWolf22/gifts), [iamgoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/gifts), [SilentGamer99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentGamer99/gifts), [kuroneko22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroneko22/gifts), [ShepxMiri4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepxMiri4eva/gifts), [GayWolfLord19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayWolfLord19/gifts), [MoonlightLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightLuthor/gifts), [FragileMare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileMare/gifts), [Dianascanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianascanary/gifts), [ThatYuriIdiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatYuriIdiot/gifts), [Why_did_I_do_that (Make_em_Scrum)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_em_Scrum/gifts), [AbigailsInfamousNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailsInfamousNight/gifts), [AgentMariaHill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMariaHill/gifts), [Si1verWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si1verWings/gifts).



> Tagged those who expressed interest. Once they're home, there will be more sex scenes.

You woke up to the smell of food and happily smiled when you heard the voices of your wives. 

"Good morning, Daddies."

You attempt to sit up but your body felt so deliciously used. Diana helped you immediately, and Lena sat behind you wrapping her arms around you. 

"Morning, baby girl. Did you enjoy your sleep?"

"Yes, Daddy Lena. Did both of my Daddies enjoy theirs?"

"Oh, Y/N. Sleeping next to you, how could we not? Now eat up, you'll need your strength for the rest of the time we're here."

The way Diana had said it, you were beginning to think that all the three of you would do was make love to one another. 

"Daddy Diana, I thought you'd want to spend time with your mother or with the Amazons?"

"I will, my love. So will Lena. You still want a child with us, Y/N?"

"Of course! I want to carry as many babies as the two of you could ever want!"

Lena continues to feed you and presses soft kisses to your hair before she speaks. 

"With your permission, darling. Diana and I would like to spend the rest of the time you are awake today and whenever you are awake to breed you while we are here on this island."

Your pussy automatically clenches, and you let out a moan. Diana surges forward and kisses you. 

"I shall patiently wait for you to finish eating your breakfast. I will give you two some time alone but rest assured Y/N, you will be taken here in this bed when I return from training and wherever your Daddy Lena and I decide."

Diana kisses you once more before leaving you and Lena alone. Lena continues to feed you, and you sign in content. You go to feed her, but she shakes her head no until you pout. 

"Okay, baby girl. I'll eat, but I'd much rather eat you."

You couldn't help but blush. Even after all these years, you were amazed both of your Daddies could say such things with a straight face and no one would be the wiser. The two of you finish eating and you made the suggestion of waiting to take a bath until Diana returned. Lena chuckled and agreed. 

* * *

As soon as Diana entered the room, she immediately picked you up, and you wrapped your legs around her as she carried you into the bathing pool outside your room. And the next thing you felt as you were lowered into the water, were your Daddies and their members that were quickly hardening. 

Lena started to shampoo your hair as Diana washed your body. You loved it when they did small things like this. Once you were clean, you began helping clean your Daddies by taking each of them in your hands. Their eyes never left you. 

When Diana began thrusting in your hand, you knew she wanted your mouth now, and you were more than happy to oblige. While your hand was still working Lena, you started to deepthroat Diana. The sounds that were coming from both of them were turning you on that you allowed yourself to get lost in the moment. You had been preparing yourself to swallow Diana whole, so when she quickly pulled out of your mouth and raised you in the air to come inside of your pussy, you were surprised to say the least. Then, when Diana had noticed Lena was getting close, she continued to lift you as Lena took her turn inside of you. Both of their cum inside of you, and you were blissed out.

"Don't sleep on us, baby girl. We're nowhere near finished with you."

"And we won't be finished with you, even when our seed has taken root and milk starts to leak from your breasts."

* * *

By the time dinner had rolled on by, your Daddies had come in you multiple times. It got to the point that when their cocks weren't inside of you, your pussy was desparately trying to find them again. Your pussy was craving their cocks every second, and your Daddies were very pleased with this turn of events. 

Hippolyta was delighted to see you again, and had you sit next to her. Diana let out a laugh, and you looked up confused. Lena gave you a smile and said to you, "Y/N, Hippolyta was asking you if you were alright."

Your face reddened. You hadn't meant to be so disengaged in the conversation.

"I'm sorry. My mind was elsewhere."

"It's quite alright. I do hope your wives are at least giving you breaks. Diana's appetite can be insatiable."

"So can Lena's."

You gasped when you realized how freely you were speaking about your sex life, but Hippolyta was encouraging.

"There is nothing to be ashamed about. You will not be judged here at all."

"Thank you, Hip-Mother."

"It'll take some time, I know, but you and Lena are both my daughters now. The three of you are welcome to attend the festivities, but I have a feeling you'll be wanting to spend more time together. Just don't forget to say goodbye before you leave."

Diana and Lena explained later to you that night they had made arrangements for food to be brought to you so they could refocus their efforts and energy on you. So it wasn't a surprise when the day you were to leave, the healer had announced you were very much pregnant. Once the news broke out, your Daddies were very eager to get you back home. 


End file.
